Germany
Introduction (MARIA, MARTI,GABRIEL, CATERINA) Jesus In Germany people belive in Jesus and God. German people belive that their God was Jesus. In Germany they have lots of statues of Jesus. At the top of the Cathedral they have angels around Jesus loving his miracles. German people go every day to the cathedral in order ﻿to admire the wonderful pictures,statues,the priest... And of course, to pray to Jesus to be helped with their problems, to say thanks for his miracles or''' even''' to save friend's life or a family member's life. Important cities(Maria) The capital of Germany isd Berlin. Other important cities are: Frankfurt, Bremen, Dresde Chemnitz, Bamberg, Hildeshelm, Lübeck, Stralsund, Wismar, Colonia and Spira Important people from this country (Maria) Albert Einstein is one of the most famous scientific and mathematic Adolf Hitler was not a democratic president Johann Sebastian Bach was a very important musician Goethe was a fascinating writer Wagner was an important musician Language (Caterina) Do you know the basic words about German language? ENGLISH''' - GERMAN''' What's your name?: Wie heisst du? I'm Caterina?: Ich heisse Caterina. ''My name is Caterina : Ich heiss''e Caterina. I'm ten years old: Ich bin zehn Jahre alt. ''' '''Numbers in German 1. eins /ains/ 2. zwei /tsvai/ 3.drei /drai/ 4. vier /fiar/ 5.fünf /finf/ 6. sechs /sexs/ 7.sieben /siiben/ 8. acht /ajt/ 9.neun /nain/ 10. zehn /tsen/ Geography (Gabriel) Capital:BERLIN Extension: 357.000 . There are 82.424.600 people living there. Currency: EURO Official Language:GERMAN Religion:CATHOLIC Traditional food German Chocolate Cake (Marti) *3/4 cup butter or margarine, softened *1-1/2 cups sugar *3 eggs *1 teaspoon vanilla extract *2 cups all-purpose flour *3/4 cup baking cocoa *1 teaspoon baking soda *1 teaspoon baking powder *1/4 teaspoon salt *1 cup water *1 cup sauerkraut, rinsed, drained, squeezed dry and finely chopped *2/3 cup flaked coconut *1/2 cup finely chopped pecans Filling/Frosting: *2 cups (12 ounces) semisweet chocolate chips, melted *2/3 cup mayonnaise *2/3 cup flaked coconut, divided *2/3 cup chopped pecans, divided In a mixing bowl, cream butter and sugar. Add the eggs, one at a time, beating well after each addition. Beat in vanilla. Combine dry ingredients; add to the creamed mixture alternately with water. Fold in sauerkraut, coconut and pecans. Pour into three greased and floured 9-in. round baking pans. Bake at 350 ° for 20-24 minutes or until a toothpick inserted near the center comes out clean. Cool for 10 minutes before removing from pans to wire racks; cool completely. In a bowl, combine melted chocolate and mayonnaise. Set aside 1-1/4 cups for frosting. To the remaining chocolate mixture, add half of the coconut and pecans; spread between cake layers. Spread reserved chocolate mixture over top and sides of cake. Combine remaining coconut and pecans; press onto sides of cake. Store in the refrigerator. Slice with a serrated knife. And her we have a delicious '''cake!!!! ---- Other interesting information (Caterina) Germany,official Federal Republic of Germany, is an Europen central that is part of. '''A Dirnld is a tradicional dress, that was used in Germany. Originally, the '''Dirnld '''is a simplificated version of the tipical dress. Women ¿How is it ? The women Dirnld is a dress with an apron and a long neckline. It is very tight, usually under the neckline. There is a long white t-shirt. Man's ¿How is it? The men's trousers are made of leather, shorts or of half leg, combined with the short jacket or a grey felt jacket with a green neck and buttons of horn. Categoría:Important cities